


Take My Hand (Save Me From The Moonlight)

by exmanhater, flipflop_diva, knight_tracer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: pt-lightning, F/F, Femslash, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 4, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough days get rougher at night. Sometimes there is only one thing that can help. Set post-ep 1.20 Nothing Personal and post-finale 1.22 Beginning of the End.</p><p>A pod-together lightning collaboration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand (Save Me From The Moonlight)

**Download** : [MP3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Take%20My%20Hand%20\(Save%20Me%20From%20The%20Moonlight\).mp3) [8.7 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 6:21

The only thing that made her feel better was Jemma’s touch.

It was late and it was dark and it was quiet and she was supposed to be asleep because they had a long day and a hard fight ahead of them and there was no guarantee that any of them would come out alive, but she couldn’t sleep because all she could _see_ — all she could _feel_ — was him and it made her want to throw up.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” A quiet voice came out of the dark beside her, and Skye started.

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Skye said. She couldn’t see Jemma through the dim lighting, even though she was right next to her, but she could feel her smile. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Jemma said gently, and Skye sighed. She wasn’t really sure how to put this into words.

She felt Jemma’s fingers find hers in the dark, and the warmth of her hand seemed to flood through her body. She closed her eyes to figure out a way to word it, and then there he was —smiling at her — and the words came pouring out.

“He told me he has _feelings_ for me,” Skye said, and even just saying the words out loud sent waves of nausea rolling through her body. “He told me what he felt for me was _real_. He told me that he would never hurt me. And then … And then …”

Skye took a deep breath. She felt Jemma’s hand squeeze hers.

“And then he touched me,” she continued, practically spitting the words. “And the way he was _looking_ at me …”

She trailed off. She felt the prickles of moisture behind her eyes, and she blinked them away.

She felt Jemma’s free hand trail up her body and cup her cheek. Skye could just make out the outline of Jemma’s face, Jemma’s eyes trying to stare into her own.

“Maybe Fitz is right,” Jemma said. “Maybe he isn’t all evil.”

“He _is_ all evil,” Skye snapped, and she felt Jemma’s hand brush her hair behind her ear.

“Well, what he feels says nothing about you,” Jemma said.

“But I had feelings for him,” Skye said. She didn’t want to argue with Jemma, but her words came out harsher than she intended. “I kissed him. I wanted to date him. I thought about having sex with him.”

“That was before you knew,” Jemma said. “Before any of us knew.”

“It makes me sick.”

“I know.”

Jemma’s fingers had now found their way into Skye’s hair. They were so close, Skye could now see her lips in the darkness.

She leaned up, her mouth meeting Jemma’s.

“Skye …” Jemma whispered.

“I don’t want to think about it anymore,” Skye said. She heard Jemma sigh, but Jemma kissed her back, and that was all that mattered.

•••

The only thing that made her feel better was Skye’s touch.

It was late and it was dark and Coulson had told them all to go to bed a long time ago, but Jemma wasn’t tired and she didn’t feel like moving from her spot on the edge of the pool. Skye sat next to her, but Jemma didn’t look at her. Instead, she looked at her own legs, pale and white under the chemical-laden water.

So much had happened, but only one memory swam on repeat through her mind: his face, so ghostly and still, bobbing on the water as she struggled to pull him up.

That, and his words that echoed repeatedly through her mind.

Tears instantly sprung to her eyes. She clasped her hands over her face. A second later, she felt Skye’s hand, rubbing her back.

“He’s going to be okay,” Skye said. “Fitz is a fighter.”

“What if he’s not?”

Jemma felt Skye tug her hands down. She opened her eyes to look into Skye’s dark ones.

Skye put her hands on Jemma’s face.

“He is going to make it,” she said.

Jemma closed her eyes again, once more back in that box.

“He told me he loved me,” Jemma said. 

If Skye reacted, she did it all silently. Jemma continued. 

“Not in so many words, but he did. He told me he wanted to save my life because he loved me.”

Jemma opened her eyes. She could see the empathy on Skye’s face.

“He might _die_ , or he might have brain damage, because he loves _me_ , and I couldn’t say it back.”

The tears in her eyes finally spilled over. Skye pulled her in to her arms.

“He knows you love him,” Skye whispered.

“Not the way he loves me.”

“Jemma …” 

Skye’s words hung in the air. Jemma pulled back from the embrace. They were so close. She lifted a finger, tracing it over Skye’s lips.

She leaned in.

“Let’s not talk about this anymore,” Jemma said. “I need to think about something else.”

Jemma heard Skye sigh, but then Skye kissed her back, and that was all that mattered.

 

[the end]


End file.
